


Dead Girl Walking

by LetsgoRavendors



Series: Music Inspired One-shots [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Based on Heathers, F/F, How Do I Tag, Parrleyn - Freeform, Six the musical - Freeform, idk enjoy!, parrlyn, six - Freeform, the most g rated smut ever, the musical that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsgoRavendors/pseuds/LetsgoRavendors
Summary: The realization that she truly was a dead girl walking settled uneasily in Cathy’s stomach. But knowing she was at least Anne’s dead girl walking never failed to make her chest flutter.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Music Inspired One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150253
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> tw: language, very mild descriptions of sex (like the most g-rated smut ever, but if anything involving sex makes you uncomfortable then maybe avoid this)
> 
> Another part to my one shots inspired by music, this one is obviously “Dead Girl Walkling” from Heathers. Just like exactly what happens in the song but parrlyn

Cathy’s shoes scuffed the cement with each defeated step, her head whirling with thoughts as she made her way down the quiet street. The music from the house party she’d fled from had faded out as she’d continued the walk, the only sounds being her rhythmic strides on the sidewalk and the low hum of crickets chirping.

“The demon queen of high school has decreed it. She says Monday, 8:00 am I will be deleted.” Catherine began to spiral, her finger wrapping a lock of her curly hair in a nervous habit. “They’ll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall, 30 hours to live, how shall I spend them?”

“I don’t have to stay and die like cattle, I could change my name a ride up to Seattle, shit but I don’t own a motorbike—wait.” Cathy paused, her gaze drawing to the window that suddenly flooded with light from the house she’d stopped in front of. Against golden glow, there was the silhouette of none other than Anne Boleyn, her dark brown hair unmistakable.

“. . .Here’s an option that I like, spend these 30 hours getting freaky.” She cringed at her choice of words, but couldn’t deny the fact that she had spent too long staring at the new girl each chance she got. The image of the smirk playing on her candy red lips as she drank her slurpee, watching Cathy get flustered in the 7-Eleven earlier that night made her stomach flip every time she thought about it. There was something about that girl that was utterly intriguing and Parr found herself needing to know more about her.

“I need it hard, I’m a dead girl walking.” Cathy said, determination setting in as her feet moved from pavement to grass, “I’m in your yard—“ ‘ _that's creepy_ ’ “—I’m a dead girl walking.” She spotted a trellis, ivy curling around the white painted wood that lead up to Anne’s window and Cathy prayed it could withstand her weight as she climbed up.

“Before they punch my clock, I’m snapping off your window lock.” Though when she tried the window, it opened immediately. ‘ _Wait never mind it was unlocked, huh, that's a bad idea_ ’ Catherine mused to herself, then realizing what she was doing, decided she shouldn’t be preaching. “Got no time to knock, I’m a dead girl walking.”

Parr slipped inside, gaze shifting to Anne who was sat on her bed, her eyes now flicking up to Cathy’s and yanking off the headphones she wore in shock—clearly, she hadn’t heard her come in. The girl was wearing a baggy sleep shirt with a printed tiger tied up in a knot and a pair of pajama shorts. Her brunette hair cascading over her shoulders just like earlier, though now her make up was off. She still looked effortlessly beautiful and Parr felt her cheeks burn as she realized she was staring at Anne’s lips, wondering if there actually still was a trace of cherry red on her lips from the slurpee earlier or it was just her imagination.

“Jesus Christ—Cathy, what the fuck are you doing in my room?” Anne breathed, clutching a hand over her chest, though she looked more confused than angry.

Cathy closed the window carefully, walking closer to her bed. Nerves made her stomach jump as she asked herself for a hundred times that night ‘ _what the fuck am I doing?_ ’ “Sorry but I really had to wake you.”

“Is everything okay?” Boleyn’s forehead creased and she sat up straighter, Cathy’s heart fluttering for a moment as she nodded.

“See, I decided I must ride you ‘till I break you.” Anne’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at Parr’s bluntness but didn’t hide her eyes racking down the other girl’s body.

“Oh.”

“‘Cause Heather says I’ve got to go, you’re my last meal on death row—“ Boleyn opened her mouth to say something but the curly-haired girl added quickly, “shut your mouth and lose the tiger t-shirt.”

“Come on! Tonight I’m yours, I’m your dead girl walking. Get on all fours, kiss this dead girl walking.” Anne grinned, crawling forward across the bed and pulling her onto her lap.

“Let’s go, you know the drill, I’m hot and pissed and on the pill—but that doesn’t really matter—“ Boleyn laughed at the irony, trailing kisses down her neck, “so bow down to the will of a dead girl walking.”

“And you know, you know, you know~ it’s ‘cause you’re beautiful,” Catherine said, pulling away to look into Anne’s swimming green eyes, her thumb drawing along the girl’s porcelain jawline as her gaze flew over every feature, trying to memorize it all. “You say you’re numb inside, but I can’t agree. So the world's unfair keep it locked out there, in here it's beautiful.” A look softened in Anne’s emerald eyes, the girl leaning slightly into Cathy’s touch as her thumb traced her bottom lip. “Let’s make this beautiful.”

“If that’s okay with you obviously, I—“ but she was swiftly cut off with Anne’s lips and she immediately melted. ‘ _Her lips do have a hint of cherry.’_

The girl smirked into the kiss, “that works for me.” she whispered against Catherine’s lips before connecting them again. Parr’s hands immediately flew to Anne’s hair, combing through the tangled but soft locks as Boleyn’s hand stayed at her hips, running her fingertips along the bottom of her shirt.

Catherine huffed, slightly impatient as Anne took her sweet time tracing her fingers from her waist to her back, every slow movement making her heart hammer in her chest. Right as Cathy accepted Anne was just going to keep teasing her, cool hands swiftly untucked her shirt and began to explore the skin underneath, setting a fire everywhere they touched. Parr gasped softly at the sudden contact and Anne took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth.

Everything after that fell into a haze as kisses were only interrupted to shed clothing. Cathy’s shirt was first, followed by her pants, tugging Anne’s t-shirt off along with it and throwing it somewhere in the room. Soon both girls were left in just their undergarments.

The pair eventually separated to catching their breath, Cathy placing kisses along the other woman’s neck, collar bone, and shoulders, sucking gently in places. She could feel Anne’s wandering hands and another familiar jolt went through her as one hand made its way down south. Cathy began attacking her neck more in anticipation, making Anne’s breath hitch, but she paused at the rim of her panties, waiting to be sure Catherine was okay with it.

“Cathy—“ The green eyed girl questioned, drawing away enough to see her face. The expression she gave Parr sent her heart soaring, it was so sincere and caring Parr wasted no time in connecting their lips again, whispering a fast “yes” and gasped as Anne’s hands slipped inside her underwear.

Though Boleyn still seemed hesitant, she was spurred on by Parr’s words, “Full steam ahead, take this dead girl walking!”

“How’d you find my address?”

“Let’s break the bed, rock this dead girl walking!” She said, rolling her hips and ignoring Anne’s question—not that she minded.

“I think you tore my mattress.” Boleyn teased.

Cathy moved to cup Anne’s cheek, eyes locking again, a playful smile tugging on her lips, “no sleep tonight for you, better chug that mountain dew.”

“Okay, okay.” The other girl smirked, the lopsided grin on her face made Catherine’s chest flutter.

“Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear.”

“Okay, okay!” Anne obeyed, her movements and touches becoming rougher, encouraged by sounds spilling out of Parr’s mouth.

“Slap me, pull my hair, touch me there and there and there—“ Cathy’s tugged at Anne’s hair, punctuating each ‘there’ by taking the other girl’s free and placing it on her ass, waist, and chest.

“And no more talking—“

“No~” Anne responded, leaning forward to continue to nip and suck at the other girl’s neck, leaving forming bruises that were tomorrow’s problem behind.

“Love this dead girl walking!”

“Love this dead girl walking!”

“Love this dead girl, yeah!” They said together.

“Yeah!”

“Yeah!”

“Ow—“ Boleyn winced as her wrist cramped for a moment.

“Yeah!” And Cathy felt herself tumble over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> The different lyric changes were intentional just fyi
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! It was pretty short but still, if you liked it, it would be dope if you could leave kudos or even a comment if you feel comfortable, I love reading them! :D
> 
> Have a (insert time of day) you lovely humans! ❤️


End file.
